<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не попал... by Kamarien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406028">Не попал...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien'>Kamarien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Люк научился попадать даже в глаз вомп-крысы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Biggs Darklighter &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не попал...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2017г на <a href="https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm">Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж</a>.<br/>День 28, тема: Попаданцы</p><p>Примечание: бесалийцы - раса разумных существ в ЗВ, характерный отличительный признак - четыре руки. Одним из них был также и Декстер, друг Оби-Вана в Эпизоде II, хозяин трактира.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ой-ой-ой!!!<br/>— Ну вот вы и попались, сссснайперы, — трактирщик вцепился в ухо обоим мальчишкам и вытянул из-за окна. — И чем вам стекло не понравилось?<br/>Ликстер, трактирщик-бесалиец* был единственным в Анхореде непримеримым ненавистником песка. Нет, песок не любили все — его сложно любить на Татуине — но только один из обитателей имел при этом достаточно терпения, чтобы остеклять окна.<br/>Но, поскольку его трактир претендовал на звание приличного места, у Ликстера была еще одна гордость: витраж.<br/>К счастью, она еще была: Биггс с Люком все же промахнулись сильно.<br/>— Так я жду ответа.<br/>— Вомпы... — шмыгнул носом Люк. Ухо болело.<br/>Вомп-крысам тоже нравился витраж. Он был ярким, красочным, и зверьки постоянно сбегались, чтобы поплясать на песке перед витражом в первой половине дня.<br/>Увы, это было единственное место в Анхореде и прилежащих местах, где было столько вомп-крыс.<br/>— И что?<br/>— Мы поспорили, — добавил Биггс.<br/>А им было жизненно необходимо научиться метко стрелять: Турри, их главный соперник, назначил дуэль за главенство над Западной дюной, и через две недели они будут соревноваться. Как раз пойдет миграция вомп-крыс, и надо набить максимальное количество со спидера.<br/>А они даже с рогатки не попадают!<br/>Увы, Лекстер этого важного события не понял и выдрал ремнем.<br/>— Спорьте где хотите, но не на моей территории!<br/>Люк и Биггс переглянулись, подобрали рогатки и побрели по домам: скоро должен был быть обед. Впрочем, дома были и родители, которые явно уже в курсе.<br/>Но не сдаваться же из-за этого?</p><p>«ОЙ», — подумал Люк.<br/>«Попали так попали...» — согласился мысленно Биггс.<br/>Возле закусочной резко затормозил спидер, подняв клубы пыли, Люк от неожиданности дернулся и...<br/>Витраж, краса и гордость трактира, с шелестом осел на землю.<br/>Биггс с Люком с ужасом переглянулись и рванули подальше.<br/>Больше Люк не промахивался. Никогда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>